Total Drama: Sendoff
by JackHammerMan
Summary: Join Chris and Chef as he puts the campers through the most grueling and most difficult season yet as Chris will pull out all the stops as this the very last season of Total Drama ever
1. Welocme Back to the Island!

The episode opens up in front a two cabins that looks to be on Pahkitew Island. Someone had their back to the camera. The unknown man turned around ever so slowly to reveal the host we all know and love Chris McLean.

"Hello and welcome back Total Drama Fans!" Chris said. "It's been a while, what like 11 months I'd say, whatever it doesn't matter. What does matter is that where back and were large and in charge baby. Last time we left off we had a crazy redhead try and blow the island, and surprisingly it wasn't Izzy. We had a beatboxer, a annoying singer, and even a wizard." Chris laughed a little bit at that last part.

The camera cuts to Chris walking on the dock.

"But I some terrible news for you all. This will the last season of Total Drama…...EVER!" Chris said shouting the last part through a megaphone. " I know, I know it's a real shame but all good things must come to an end. But let's not worry about that right now let focus on what amazing stuff we have plan for this season.

The scene change once again as Chris is sitting down in mess hall with a hot coffee.

"This season were bring back only 20 players. Since people have complaining about how small the last cast was we decided to make it a little bigger just for you guys." Chris winks to the camera.

The scene change for the finally time to Chris standing on top of a cliff, similar to the giant cliff back in season one.

"Now you're probably wondering who we brought back. Well you'll be glad to know I've only brought back the best of the best, or at least the one's who actually accepted the invite. But you're not here to hear me talk about what's going to happen, why don't I show you on TOTAL...DRAMA…..SENDOFF."

(Theme Song)

The scene fades into black to Chris standing on the Dock of Shame awaiting his new victims.

"Welcome back." Chris said. Our twenty players are currently on way back to little old Pahkitew Island. Man we sure had some fun times on this island, and when I mean fun, I mean painful." Chris saids as he laugh at the camera.

"Anywho, I should probably mention how much cash they're playing for this time. Not one, not two, but three, yes three, Three Million Dollars! Chef! Bring out the cash." Chef comes off screen with a large metal briefcase and opens it.

"I don't get payed enough for this man." Chef saids.

"Hey, we all had to lower are pay just to get all the cash, so stop whining." Chris remarks.

"Yeah, everyone except you pretty boy!" Chef shouts.

"Well yeah duh, I'm the host I get a pass on the whole less pay thing." Chris saids.

"Whatever." Chef mumbles.

"Anyways." Chris says. "Are players should here any minute. Don't want to keep the audience waiting too long. Hey speaking of which, here comes are first player right now.

The shot cut to a rather large tug boat driven by a some ordinary looking guy. Sitting in the passenger seat was Brick who looked confused if this was at the right place.

"To start us us off is the cadet who scared of the dark and has bladder problems: Brick. Who even though was one of later seasons most physically fit players clocked out early cause Jo got Lightning to vote with her." Chris Narrated.

The boat arrived on shore and Brick stepped off.

"Hello Sir." Brick saids. "It's great to be back, sir."

"Brick my man, glad you could make it, hopefully you'll last longer and this time around." Chris said.

"I'll try my best not disappoint, Sir!" Brick said as he gave Chris a salute.

"At ease soldier." Chris says mockingly.

(Confessional: Brick)

"Its great to back here, I've made so many good memories on this island." Brick saids. "Well at least the one that didn't include Jo."

Brick walked to Chris's left to stand next to him

The second boat sailed towards the island. This one carrying Heather

Next up, it's the Miss Queen of Mean and Total Drama's first villain: Heather!" Chris announced.

"Really Chris, Queen of of Mean. Couldn't you have come up with some better nickname then that. I guess you're losing your touch, old man. Heather stated with a cocky grin.

"For one, I'm not old I'm only 31. And second, it was either Queen of Mean or Total Bitch." Chris said matter of factly.

"Psst whatever, let's just move this on so I can what other sorry suckers I'll playing against this time." Heather hissed.

(Confessional: Heather)

"Ughhhh! Sometimes I would why I keep coming back to this god forsaken show." Heather said

"Because this year's prize is THREE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris shouted from outside the outhouse.

"Oh yeah….that's why" Heather sighed.

As Heather made her way to stand next to Brick, the cadet was trying to form a sentence to greet his fellow competitor.

Brick extended his hand to Heather. "Glad to make your acquaintance ma'am."

"Ewww back off bed wetter." Heather said.

The third boat come rather quickly after Heather's. This boat contained Sam.

"Next up is are mutant loving gamer: Sam!" Chris announced

Sams steps off the boat with gameguy in hand and greets Chris without looking up from his screen. "Hey Chris, how it's going man." Sam saids.

"Pretty good my man. Oh and before I forget I'll be taking that gameguy for now." Chris says, as he takes Sam's gameguy rather quickly.

"Hey! Not cool Chris." Sam cried

"Sorry man. Rules say you can't have it." Chris stated.

"Awww come on Chris, please don't take my games away again. I really don't want to go through what happen back in season four." Sam begged

Chris pondered the the idea of give Sam his gameguy back for a few seconds, then coming to a decision." You know what, since I'm in a good mood I'll let you have your game thing back, but you can't play it during challenges got it." Chris said as he tossed Sam's gameguy back to him.

Sam caught his gameguy before it the ground and sighed. "Thanks Chris, its means a lot."

"No problem." Chris said, looking as if he doesn't seem to care.

(Confessional: Sam)

"It was really nice of Chris to let me keep my gameguy, maybe Chris is gonna go easy on us on us this time around, hehehehe." Sam saids, going back to play his gameguy.

(Confessional: Chris)

"Let's set the record straight. I didn't give him back his game thing back out of the kindness of my heart. I just gave it to him cause I don't want him going through that weird game withdrawal thing. I'm gonna need him at full power this season, and believe me he's gonna need it." Chris saids.

Another tugboat, this time carrying Beth, approached the island.

"Next up, everyone's favorite geek wannabe and winner of Total Drama Action: Beth!" Chris announced.

Beth stepped off the boat.

"Hey Chris, how's it going." Beth aksed. "It's been soo…..oh hi Heather. I heard what happen what between you and Alejandro. I guess he went on to better things, and better people." Beth said mockingly.

"Oh bite it you little wannabe freak." Heather hissed. "For one, I'm the one who broke up with Alejandro, and two don't stick your little pig nose where it doesn't belong, got it. Heather said, while getting in Beth's face.

"Oh I'm not scared of you anymore Heather, so you can take you and your bad attitude off this island when you get voted off." Beth confidently said, while also getting in Heather's face.

"Over my dead hot dead body." Heather hissed

The argument got so bad Brick hid behind Sam, and Chris got in the middle of it to break them up. "Now, now let's save all this juicy drama until the show actually starts, ok. Chris said. Both girls just looked at each other and and turned away. "As long as Heather's on this island there won't be any peace." Beth said.

"Save it pig girl you're the one who started it." Heather said.

"Only cause you deserve it." Beth said.

Confessional(Beth)

"While it's so good to be back, I could do without Heather being here. The only reason I gave her such a hard time is cause I still might a tad mad about everything she does." Beth saids.?

Confessional(Heather)

"Ughhh! Who does that little freak thinks she talking to. Does she know who I am." Heather smirked." I guess I'll just have to remind her what happens when you mess with me. Oh and by the way I broke up with Al not the other way around. Handsome jerk." Heather saids while frowning

Another boat with Max inside it was seen coming to the dock

"Next, it's the slightly annoying self proclaimed evil genius: Max." Chris announced

"Yes, I have returned!" Max exclaims. "And if you thought I was evil before,then you will be baffled of how-"

"Yeah I'm stop you right there." Chris deadpanned. "Were on tight schedule and I'd not like to waste it on it you saying how evil you are. So take your evil and stand to my left." Chris said."Hmmmm I'll play your little game for now Chris, but know that's evil things are coming, very evil things indeed." Max said.

"Yeah I'm sure the evils just around the corner Max." Chris said mockingly

"Hey Chris, I thought you said only the best of the best were coming back." Heather said. "Hey, he made it passed the merge didn't he." Chris exclaimed, with Heather looking unconvinced. "Ok fine he was a last minute pickup what do you want from me!" Chris whined.

(Confessional: Max)

"I'll let that last comment that Chris said about me slide, I have more evil things to worry about. They will see, they will all see Muhahahahaha! I've been working on my evil laugh and I think it's coming along pretty well." Max states.

The next boat with Courtney inside it went over to the island.

"Everyone say hello to the Bossy CIT: Courtney." Chris announced.

"For one Chris, I am not bossy! And second now I'm a real counselor now, so no more CIT." Courtney said proudly

"Yeah, I don't care." Chris says with his cheesy smile. "As long as you give me and are loyal viewing some good entertainment I don't care if you're a counselor or not." Chris said matter of factly.

"Oh Chris, aren't you a charmer." Courtney said sarcastically. "Thanks, I try my hardest." Chris said not getting the sarcasm.

"Come on can you guys move this along, I don't want to stand on this dumb dock all day. I have better things to do you know." Heather said.

"Heather, it's always a treat to see you." Courtney saids as she extends her hand for a handshake. Heather stare at Courtney hand. "What's your game CIT?" Heather said. Oh nothing. Just thought I show you some kindness after the whole Alejandro thing, it must have been hard when he dumped you." Courtney said.

"For the last time I was one who dumped him got it!" Heather shouted.

Courtney defensively puts her hands up. "Sorry did I strike a nerve." Courtney said mockingly.

Courtney walks to where Sam is and introduces herself. "Hello I'm Courtney, and I'll forward to competing with you." Courtney greeted. "Uhh same to you to." Sam saids

(Confessional: Courtney)

"Seen as I'm forced to be here due to my contract I might as well make the most of it. I'm trying to choose my friends and enemies wisely this time around, and seeing as how I just put Heather on the spot. I'd say I'm choosing very poorly." Courtney sighs. "But I wonder who Chris is bring back. Here's to hoping it's not people I don't want to deal with."?

The next boat arrived containing Noah.

"Here comes Total Drama's Favorite Bookworm: Noah!" Chris announced.

Noah hopped off the boat.

"Oh Chris, I didn't know I was your favorite." Noah said mockingly.

"Oh no your not my favorite, you're a fan favorite." Chris said matter of factly. "Personally I can't stand you, but since the fans love you so much. We couldn't leave you out."

"Hmm seems likes your audience has good taste." Noah said smugly.

"Don't let it go to your head, I'm still the number one reason are loving fans are still coming back to even watch this show." Chris said.

"Yeah, Chris you keep telling yourself that ." Noah said

Noah walked by Chris to wait for the rest of the contestants next to Brick.

"Hey there. I saw you on Total Drama World Tour, and I thought you had a real shot of winning, to bad Al got the better of you." Brick said.

"Uhh thanks?" Noah said

(Confessional: Noah)

"So here I am, again. When am I going to learn my lesson and stop coming back here. I've been on way better and way safer reality show then this. But that Brick guy who talked to me seems like an alright guy, besides the fact he has a bladder problem." Noah sighs and looks to the ground. "Why am I friends with all the weirdos."

The next quickly dropped off at very grumpy looking Gwen

"Next up is Total Drama's very own boyfriend stealer: Gwen!" Chris announced.

Gwen immediately went up to Chris and pulled on his shirt collar so she could talk to him face to face.

"Now you listen here Chris." Gwen hissed. " I'm not in the best of moods since I have to be on this crappy island again, so if you keep messing with me kiss your kiwi's goodbye, got it."

Chris was nodding furiously.

"Good then we should have no problems." Gwen said as she walked to stand next to Noah. No one dared to say say anything to Gwen after the stunt she just pulled, even Heather wasn't ready to test her."

As Chris was getting himself together after that little incident the next boat came and dropped of Duncan.

Next up Is Total Drama veteran and the guy who blew my cottage: Duncan! Chris said.

Surprisingly Duncan had nothing to say as he just walk past Chris before Chris had a chance to say some things to him.

Then Courtney scoffed as she began to speak. "Did you really have to bring back that orge out of everyone, really." Courtney said as she looked quite annoyed.

"Nice to see you too princess." Duncan said mockingly

"For one don't call me princess, and two, as soon as I get the chance I'm getting your punk butt off this crappy island." Courtney said.

"Well to be honest Princess, I'd like to see you try. Not like I really care either way." Duncan shrugged.

Before Courtney had time to say something back, Chris interjected.

"Both of you, I know you might have some beef with each but save until the show starts were really on a tight time limit so both of you zip it, and Duncan come stand to my right."

They both shut up and Duncan went to stand on Chris's right.

"Anywho." Chris said. Let's meet our next contestant

The next Tugboat came and dropped off Dawn.

"Next is another fan favorite, the creepy moonchild: Dawn!" Chris announced.

"Hello Christopher, I see you've cleaned up the island." Dawn said with delight. "I do hope you respect mother nature this time around."

"Oh Dawn, oh naive little Dawn." Chris said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for guys and mother nature."

Dawn sighed. "I can see in your arua that you nasty and vile as ever."

"Whatever, just go and stand behind me with the others so we can this show on the road." Chris saids.

"As you wish." As Dawn went to go join her fellow campers she stood next to Duncan and was staring at him closely. "Uh can I help you fairy princess ." Duncan asked eyeing the small girl.

"Sorry, it's just while your aura is kind of grim, I can see a few shades of pink, which show you have somewhat of a soft side." Dawn stated

"Hey, nothing about me is soft or pink, got it. I'm bad to the bone girly." Duncan said.

"If that's what you want believe then I can not stop you from doing so." Dawn replied.

(Confessional: Dawn)

"There's something more that's on Duncan mind that I can't quite figure out. I don't know why it bothers me so much, I guess it's just second nature for me to worry about others. Oh I do hope I can talk to Duncan more, while he may seem a little rough around the edges I swear I can sense some good in him."

The next tugboat can be seen in the distance about to reach the dock

"Next up on the list is another fan favorite, it's the geeky casanova who placed third in Total Drama World Tour: Cody!" Chris announced.

Cody stepped of the boat as it speed off into the sunset

"Hey Cody how life been treatin you." Chris asked. "I don't see Sierra anywhere in the area so I probably guess pretty good."

"For one, Sierra doesn't do that stuff anymore since we made the agreement and two, life's been treating somewhat normally well for me for the most part. You know, besides all the messages I get on Bookface, I've had to get a new passwords eight times in the last 2 months!" Cody said.

Gwen heard people talk, since she was curious she looked up to see her friend Cody. She ran up to him without even thinking and gave him a big hug.

Cody was taken back by this for a second then returned the hug as he began to speak.

"Hey Gwen, I guess you got dragged into the last season too." Cody said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah well I'm not to happy about it, but at least your here so I'll have someone to talk to while I'm stuck here." Gwen said."Oh and why didn't you answer any of your text messages from last week, jerk." Gwen asked as she playfully punch his arm.

"Sorry sorry, last week was really busy for me as I had to do a couple things that needed my attention for the time being." Cody responded

Before Gwen had time to say anything Chris interjected.

"Hey, do I have to keep reminding you people were on a tight schedule! Come on, move it or lose it people!" Chris shouted through his megaphone.

Cody and Gwen complied as they walked and talked on there way behind Chris to wait for the next camper. But unknowing to them Courtney was giving a mighty glare their way.

(Confessional: Cody)

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's great to be back on the island." Cody said. "Since me and Gwen live pretty far awhile from each we only get to hang out in person every so often. But we usually facetime or text for the most part, and for through who think there's something going on between use, there isn't trust me." Cody sighs. "I mean I might still have a crush on, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship, I'll guess I'll come across that bridge again some othertime."

(Confessional: Courtney)

"Ughh, how come when she sees that little perverted nerd she goes to give him a greeting and a hug. But when she see's me, she doesn't even acknowledge my existence!" Courtney shouted. "You'd think after seven months a person would learn to forgive and forget, and I mean I've said sorry more time then I could count. What does that girl want from me."

The next boat came and dropped off Lightning.

"Next up, everyone's not so favorite meathead jock and runner-up of Total Drama Revenge of the Island: Lightning!" Chris announced.

Lightning hopped off the boat and started to flex his muscles.

"Sha-bam suckers! The Lightning back and this time he came here to win." Lightning said.

"Lightning, always the showoff aren't we, anyway come stand behind me and wait for the other contestants." Chris said.

Lightning nodded and made his way to the back with everyone else

The next tugboat came past and dropped off not one, not two, but four more contestants

Up next, all past contestants that competed on the last season before this, the pageant queen, the all-star athlete, the germaphobe who got his heart on camera, and the wannabe me: Sugar, Sky, Dave, and Topher." Chris announced

The first one step off the boat was Dave, and he looked quite annoyed as he walked up to Chris. "What the hell Chris! How come everyone else got there boat to ride and out of all the people you could have choose to ride with me, it had to be the person who made me look like a laughing stock in front of all of Canada!" Dave shouted.

Chris put his hand above his head defensively. "Now in my defence….it was worldwide, not just in Canada.

Dave looked like he was about to explode in rage, while glaring at Chris. "I hate you, so much."

"You and everyone else here, just come and stand behind me." Chris said

As Dave walked behind Chris, Sky, Topher, Sugar all steps off the boat as they were gathering their belongs.

"You guys really have to bring all that stuff, I mean isn't it a bit unnecessary." Sky asked as she gestured to huge amount of suitcases Topher and Sugar had combined compared to her one duffle bag.

"Over course this is all necessary." Sugar responded. "I had to make sure that I look my best fer all of my fans!

"Yeah, I agree with her one hundred percent." Topher added. "I had to bring my all my body care products to make sure I look my best for the camera, and beside if I ever want to host anything I got to look my best…. but I guess you were never one to care about your looks." Topher mumbled the last part.

"What was that." Sky said as she glared

"Uh nothing, nothing at all." Topher said panicking

"I'm pretty sure he said you'd was as ugly as a junebug in a pile of shit." Sugar said obviously to the whole situation.

Chris happy with the amount of drama stop situation as they were on a time crunch. "Even though I'm loving this, again were on a time crunch so Sky, Topher, and Sugar, please come and stand behind me."

After the group of three made their way behind Chris and final and last tugboat came dropped off the last competitors

Alrighty last and surely not least, we have the uber-geek, the jersey shore reject, little miss sunshine, and the cut throat jockette: Harold, Anne Marie, Zoey, and Jo." Chris narrated

The first ones to exit the boat were Harold and Anne Marie, as Anne Marie was trying to cover her ears from Harold and his "fun facts".

"And did you know that Giraffes tongues can be up to 20 inches long which is thought to help protect them from the frequent sun exposure." Harold stated.

Oh my god do you ever stop, you bozo! Anne Maria shouted before pulling a can of hairspray out of her poof and spraying it all over Harold's face.

"Huhk, huhk." Harold coughed. "Gosh, it in my eyes, it's burns so much! Harold cried.

Jo exited the tugboat next, who was follow shortly after by Zoey.

"Out of the way stringbean." Jo said as she shoved Harold in the water.

Zoey hurried to the side of the dock and pulled Harold out of the water.

Oh my god! Are you okay, can you breath. Zoey ask worriedly.

"Yeah, at least the water got the chemicals out of my eyes. Harold answered.

Meanwhile Duncan could be seen laughing in the background as he watched the events take place. " Hahaha man that was so good, you shoulda seen the look on the dweebs face, nice one." He said as he high fived Jo.

As everyone was finally on the dock Chris turned around to face the camper, took a deep breath and began to speak."Well now that everyone's here let's waste to time anytime….cause this season is going to be the best one yet. Chris smirks darkly " Find out what the teams will be, and what brutal challenge I have have in store for are campers right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SENDOFF!

The music starts and Four spotlights and cameras come out of the grass then from a tree, the last two knocking down a beaver and a squirrel. Then a clapperboard clamps down, and the camera starts moving through forest past Chris sipping on a coffee

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, you guys are on my mind

(The camera moves up the mountain side at a very fast pace guiding through sever pine trees and wildlife until it reaches the top. When the camera reaches the cliff face then jumps into the water landing in a hoop as it goes in the water)

You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see,

(Cody is currently underwater trying to swim away from fang, when all of a sudden Heather come in on a motorboat and smacks fang on the nose with a paddle. As she pulls Cody onto the she has a worried looked on her face, but before she could have said anything Fang was chomp onto to the motor of the boat making the whole thing explode send Cody and Heather soaring through the air)

I wanna be famous.

(Its cuts to Dave and Sky arguing with each other somewhere in the forest when someone from above throws a balloon filled with honey on top of both of them, and as Dave runs to the nearest bathroom screaming like a girl Sky just sighs and looks above to see where the honey came from. The shot cuts to Duncan on top of a cliff laughing at his prank but then Dawn tugs on his ear as she motions for him to go down the mountain)

I wanna live close to the sun,

(Jo and Lightning are rock climbing on opposite sides of a waterfall when out nowhere when Cody falls on top of Jo and Heather falls onto of Lightning and they all fall into the water below screaming.)

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won

(Harold is seen showing a uninteresting Anne Maria his Karate move on a log)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day.

(Dave, with the honey still all over his face, knocks Harold and Anne Maria over sending them into the water below as he's running blindingly across the log failing his arms around until he runs into the outhouse confessional knocking Zoey out of it)

Cause, I wanna be famous!

(Chef is whistling innocently while stirring what seems to be a pot of green sludge, then glares back at Sam because his gameguy is making too much noise so he takes his gameguy and throws it in the pot of green sludge. The shots cuts to Beth sitting next to Sam patting him on the back as Sam has a sad look on his face)

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Noah is seen on pier read a book while on top of Bricks back as he's doing push-ups)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(Further on the pier we can see Max laughing evilly in front of the camera until Sugar pushes him off the dock so she can have the spotlight. Before she speaks she farts and has a sheepish grin on her out of embarrassment)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(We finally fade into the campfire in the night, where everyone is seated. We then get a close up of Courtney and Gwen blushing towards one another as their faces get closer, until Topher ruins the moment as he gets right into the camera face as he wants to be in spotlight. Pissed at Topher, Courtney kicks him in the kiwis. Everyone, but Topher and Courtney whistle tune with a disturbed looks on their faces as the watched what happened to Topher. The camera zooms out show the whole cast, including Chris, and the title Total Drama Sendoff)

Author's Note: God this took me so long to write as this is my first time writing anything to be honest. I expect for there to be some error in my spelling but i made sure to go back and check just to make sure. But besides that I'm glad to be working on this and i hope you enjoy this as I had fun writing this, there are going to be some new relations in this fic, as some are more obvious than other as I'm as subtle as a brick wall so yeah XD. But tell me what you think as I would love any criticism, good or bad, but until next time my lovely.


	2. Sleep Tag!

"Last time, on Total Drama!" Chris opened with a quick recap montage beginning immediately with a of every camper getting off their boat. "We gave a warm welcome to are old and last set of campers. Some were happy to see their fellow campers from past seasons." Chris said as a clip was played of Gwen running up to hug Cody. "But there were a few campers who were not...to thrilled to see one another." Chris explained over a clip of Beth and Heather in a heated argument. And it was...awesome! I think this is going to be are best season yet, right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SENDOFF."

(Fade to Opening Theme)

The music starts and Four spotlights and cameras come out of the grass then from a tree, the last two knocking down a beaver and a squirrel. Then a clapperboard clamps down, and the camera starts moving through forest past Chris sipping on a coffee

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, you guys are on my mind

(The camera moves up the mountain side at a very fast pace guiding through sever pine trees and wildlife until it reaches the top. When the camera reaches the cliff face then jumps into the water landing in a hoop as it goes in the water)

You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see,

(Cody is currently underwater trying to swim away from fang, when all of a sudden Heather comes in on a motorboat and smacks fang on the nose with a paddle. As she pulls Cody onto the boat she has a worried looked on her face, but before she could have said anything Fang was chomping onto to the motor of the boat making the whole thing explode sending Cody and Heather soaring through the air)

I wanna be famous.

(Its cuts to Dave and Sky arguing with each other somewhere in the forest when someone from above throws a balloon filled with honey on top of both of them, and as Dave runs to the nearest bathroom screaming like a girl Sky just sighs and looks above to see where the honey came from. The shot cuts to Duncan on top of a cliff laughing at his prank but then Dawn tugs on his ear as she motions for him to go down the mountain)

I wanna live close to the sun,

(Jo and Lightning are rock climbing on opposite sides of a waterfall when out nowhere when Cody falls on top of Jo and Heather falls onto of Lightning and they all fall into the water below screaming.)

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won

(Harold is seen showing a uninteresting Anne Maria his Karate move on a log)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day.

(Dave, with the honey still all over his face, knocks Harold and Anne Maria over sending them into the water below as he's running blindingly across the log failing his arms around until he runs into the outhouse confessional knocking Zoey out of it)

Cause, I wanna be famous!

(Chef is whistling innocently while stirring what seems to be a pot of green sludge, then glares back at Sam because his gameguy is making too much noise so he takes his gameguy and throws it in the pot of green sludge. The shots cuts to Beth sitting next to Sam patting him on the back as Sam has a sad look on his face)

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Noah is seen on the pier reading a book while on top of Bricks back as he's doing push-ups)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(Further on the pier we can see Max laughing evilly in front of the camera until Sugar pushes him off the dock so she can have the spotlight. Before she speaks she farts and has a sheepish grin on her out of embarrassment)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(We finally fade into the campfire in the night, where everyone is seated. We then get a close up of Courtney and Gwen blushing towards one another as their faces get closer, until Topher ruins the moment as he gets right into the camera face as he wants to be in spotlight. Pissed at Topher, Courtney kicks him in the kiwis. Everyone, but Topher and Courtney whistle on tune with a disturbed looks on their faces as they watched what happened to Topher. The camera zooms out show the whole cast, including Chris, and the title Total Drama Sendoff)

(Fade to Episode)

The episode opened with a lilting tune as the scene faded into a close-up of Chris face. The camera cut the close and showed the whole cast on the dock.

"So, since everyone is present and accounted for, let's-

"Well it's about time." Heather said cutting Chris off from what he was going to say. "I've been on this dumb dock for almost 20 minutes! Can we just get into team already and start the challenge." She said.

Everyone was taken aback by this, but Chris for some reason was smiling.

"Well I was going to give you guys the whole day to unpack, get comfy, and just get ready for tomorrow. But, since Heather is so eager to get started, let's do the challenge right now. Chris told the group of campers.

Everyone groaned, then they all started to glare at Heather.

"Hehehe." Heather chuckled nervously. "Opps...my bad."

(Confessional: Heather)

"Well that could've gone better." she groans. "People here already don't like me, now I'm only adding on to the pile. I swear the universe is out to get me or something." Heather sighed as she crossed her arms.

The scene changed to forest as Chris led the group to an open area with a few crates lying around.

"Ok, this challenge you guy are about to take part in is called, Sleep Tag." Chris said through his megaphone.

Beth raised her hand. "Uhh, Chris. Why is it called Sleep Tag? Beth asked.

"Well I'm glad you'd asked Beth." Chris said with his cheesy smile. "So this is how it'll work, each person will grab a tranquilizer gun from one of these crates." Chris said as he pats to one of crates. "Oh, before I forget to mention, you'll be provided with as much ammo as you need so don't worry about conserving ammo, and go nuts." Chris said

A few of campers smirked at the last statement that Chris statement

"Ok, Ok." Chris said with a sly grin. "I see we have a few you that'll have a field with that piece of info. Anyway the catch for this challenge is that I won't be disclosing who's on who's team.

"So, what does it matter if we don't know who are teammates are." Duncan asked.

Chris smiled. "Another great question! The reason you'd probably want to know who are your teammates is because friendly fire counts to the other team's total score. Chris said.

"This can good a few ways." Chris stated. "You could not shoot each other for the hour but then both teams would be sending someone home. But on the flip side if there's only one camper left, then they'd win the whole thing for your team your one, so couse you targets wisely...now come get your weapon and get ready to run as we're giving you all a five minute head start."

All the campers got ready to run off into the woods, waiting for Chris's signal.

"Oh your marks." Chris shouts through his megaphone. "Get set…...and GO!

All the camper ran off into different directions, some buddying up for safety.

Jo ran next to Lightning and Brick.

"Hey Jockstrap and G.I. Joke, you guys wanna pair up and gang on the rest of these wimps." Jo asked.

"Lightning responded first. "Oh Sha-Hell no! Last time I worked with you, you got the Lightning voted off. So you can look for people by yourself, Sha-Bye-Bye.

Lightning ran to the left now leaving Jo and Brick to themselves. Jo roller her eyes to Lightning statements, she then shifted her focus onto Brick.

"Aw who needs him, we can go hunt by ourselves right Brick-for-Brains." Jo asked the cadet

"Seeing as how you just insulted me twice, I'm just going to say no." Brick replied

Jo looked dumbfounded at the cadets answer.

"What! What happened to your never leave man behind rule? Jo questioned

Brick upon realizing this stopped in use closed his eyes and sighs

"Fine." Brick said bitterly. "But the moment you start calling me nicknames, I'm shooting you with this thing." He saids waving his tranquilizer gun around.

"Fine, fine will do it your way, Brick." Jo said

Before the two had a chance to say anything else Chris spoke of the intercoms.

"Attentions all campers, your five minute head start is over, so let the first challenge of Total Drama Sendoff...BEGIN!" Chris exclaimed.

(Confessional: Brick)

"It's probably no surprise, but I don't really like Jo all that much." His arms are folded and he has a annoyed look on his face. "For all the nicknames and laughing at my shortcomings, I've grown to really resent her, but she could be a potential teammate so I've got to honor my code, no matter how annoying she can get."

(Confessional: Jo)

"Why do I get the feeling that some people here don't like me." Jo asked scratching her chin. "Heh, doesn't matter as long as I win challenges, so even if people don't like me they can't vote me off."

The cuts to Cody walking alone through the woods shaking nervously trying not to be seen. Then a hand reaches out from a bush and pull him inside it as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Cody screamed." The person who had pull him was Heather of all people. She put her hand over his mouth trying to keep him quiet.

"Shut up!" Heather whispered. Are you trying to get us caught? She asked

Cody regained his composer and began to speak.

"Sorry, you just got me by surprise." Cody said with a sheepish grin on his face. "Anyway, what's so important that you to scare me half to death." He asked.

"Well, if you must know nerd face, I'm pretty sure you can tell but quite a few people here don't like me very much." Heather stated

"Well... can you really blame them. You just literally made us do a challenge because you were to impatient to wait and see what Chris had to say. And not let's not talk all the backstabbing, lying, cheating, and-"

Heather puts her hand over Cody mouth again.

"Look, that's not important right now, okay." She said with a annoyed look on her face. "Besides, back in season three when we were allies I was pretty good to you, right." Heather asked

"Well, yeah. But Heather, what do you want. I don't think you pulled me into this bush just for some idle chit-chat. Cody said.

Heather sighed, and looked straight into Cody's eyes. "Look, I need as many allies as I can get, but I'm probably going to guess that more than half the people don't want to talk to me let alone work with me." Heather explained.

"Well, why me in particular?" Cody asked. "I'm not really a challenge threat or a powerhouse.

She quickly responded. "You don't have to be a powerhouse or a challenge threat to be good in playing this game, it's taking any and all advantages people give you and you use until it runs dry.

Cody was in deep thought on what to say next. Then he finally spoke. "Ok...I have two questions. One, how do I know you won't just backstab me when a better opportunity shows itself, and two, if were to accept you as an ally how long will this last?" Cody asked

Heather looked a little bit happier."Well to answer your first question, I won't because if I do that you'll tell everyone what happen and people will gun for me even harder than they already are now. And to answer your second question, ideally the final two.

After a few moment of debating, Cody had his answer."I'll...I'll think about it.

(Confessional: Heather)

"I have no intention of backstabbing the little dweeb, because to be frank, he's the one and only ally I'll probably get for a long while." Heather sighs. "This is going to be hard...but that hasn't stop me before." Heather saids with a cocky grin

(Confessional: Cody)

"Do I trust Heather? Cody asked the camera. "Well the short answer is no, no I don't. But I do believe her when she says she has no other allies but me so if she does try and double cross me it shouldn't be to hard to get rid of her. And I mean….I kind feel for her, it has to be hard being around people who generally hate you.

As Cody and Heather were exiting the bush they were both shot with darts and instantly fell to the ground asleep. The one who shot the two of them was Noah who had heard their whole conversation and waited till they finished to actually make a move.

Noah stared between Cody and Heather for a quick moment, then proceeded to walk away quietly trying to avoid getting shot himself.

(Confessional: Noah)

"Cody and Heather weren't really whispering so it wasn't really to hard to find them. But while I was hiding behind the tree I heard some interesting information." Noah siads. "So apparently, Cody and Heather could be potentially allies together which could cause me problems later down the line. But if they're not on my team then I won't have to worry about that until the merge, even still I'll confront them at a later date about this matter."

Most of the other camper where hiding in various places, but Duncan was going on the offencive and was actively looking for targets. He heard a rustle behind a bush and decided to check it out. After he went behind the bush he found Dawn meditating on a tree stump, but she noticed Duncan without even opening her eyes.

"Hello Duncan, how goes it? Dawn asked the punk.

"Well if you must know it's…..wait a minute how'd you know it was me, you didn't even open your eyes." Duncan replied curiously.

"Oh, mother nature told me that you were headed this way , so I was expecting you for quite sometime." Dawn said cheerfully

"Yeah...ok, whatever you say fairy princess." Duncan saids as he's aiming his gun toward the small girl.

"Oh and Duncan." Dawn said without opening her eyes. "I feel it is best that you do not shoot me." The moonchild told Duncan

Duncan chuckled. "Yeah? And why shouldn't I, huh? Duncan asked

"Because I sense that we both shall be on the same team." Dawn replied

Duncan looked confused."And...how do you know that? For all I know you could be lying to me just to save your own skin."

"Duncan, I have no intention to lie to you. But if you still wish to shoot me, there's nothing I can do to stop you." Dawn said.

Duncan aimed his gun at and pondered whether or not to actually to shoot her. But in the end Duncan refrained from doing so. "Ughh, fine." Duncan sighed. "But you better not be lying to me, got it.

Dawn smiled. "Again, I have no intention to lie you, as I have nothing to gain from it. Oh, and can I tag along with you, I feel other may not hesitate to shoot me.

Duncan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine, but don't get in my way. And if you can't keep up I'm leaving you behind

Dawn nodded, and they set off back into the woods.

(Confessional: Duncan)

"Since I've been in and out of juvie most of my life, I have a pretty good sense when someone's bullshtting me. And...even though I don't know the chick, I can tell she was telling the truth, and there no point in giving the other team a point so, might as well see if she's right or not."

(Confessional: Dawn)

"I had a feeling Duncan was going to shoot me, to be fairly honest.' Dawn said with a frown that then turned into a smile. "But..he didn't. Maybe I can make him a better person...well it's worth a shot, right?"

Courtney was wondering through the forest try to avoid capture, when from the corner of her eye she spotted Gwen.

(Confessional: Courtney)

"Ok, I'll admit. Back in All-Stars I messed up, big time." She sighs. "Me and Gwen were really good friends and I let the money blind me until the point she couldn't stand me anymore. While I did come back to win the prize money since law school is expense, I also came back to make things right with Gwen, no matter what I have to do. She saids. "Well you know, within reason."

Courtney walked up besides Gwen. Gwen immediately rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Uh, can I help with something CIT? Gwen asked

"Come on Gwen, don't be like that, and besides I'm a actual consler now." Courtney said proudly.

Gwen deadpanned. "Well good for you, but is there a reason you walked over to. You've never been one to do things without reason?" She asked.

Courtney sighed, and started to explain herself. "Look I just wanted to say….I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry what happened back in All-Stars, and...I shouldn't have went behind your back like that."

Gwen eyed her up and down thinking of what to respond. "Well...I forgive, but I still don't trust you know.

Courtney frowned and sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. But...does that mean we can be friends again?" She asked hopefully.

"Not until you earn my trust back,...after what you did I think it's at least fair for me to be a bit skeptical." The goth said.

"Well, I'll try my best to make sure you can trust me again."

Gwen smirked a bit. "I'm looking forward to it, but for now sorry about it this." Gwen then shot Courtney in the leg the gun and went on her merry way.

(Confessional: Gwen)

"Let it be known that I wasn't really all that mad at her to begin with, I was just disappointed in her for trying to backstab me back in All-Stars. But…..in all the time I've been with Courtney I've never seen her own up to anything, so her saying sorry was actually really sweet." Gwen saids, with a little blush on her face.

Fast forward 55 minutes later Dave and Sky had taken out one another, Brick and Jo took out Max with little to no effort, and Anne Maria took out Harold.

Chris looked at his watch, then got onto the intercoms. "Campers, you have five more minute until the challenge is over, so if you want to bag some other campers you'd best get to it!" Chris announced.

The scene cut to Jo and Brick walking through the forest after they heard Chris announcement.

"Come on Brick, hurry up we've only got five minutes left and I don't know about you, I would prefer not to lose this challenge." Jo said.

Brick rolled his eyes clearly annoyed, but out the corner of his eye spotted a figure hiding in a tree but he couldn't . He nudged Jo to show her what he saw.

Nice job Brickhouse." Jo complimented.

"Hey, I said no nicknames!" Brick said but Jo shrugged him off.

"Yeah yeah sorry. Hey! Who ever you are, we know you're up there so just give up already! Jo Shouted.

The person in question came out from behind the branch revealing himself to be Noah.

Jo laughed in upon seeing who up in the tree. "Hey Bookworm, how'd you get up there with those skinny arms of yours. Jo mocked.

Noah rolled his eyes. "I don't know Meat-for-Brains you tell me." Noah snapped back

"What'd you say you little pencil pusher!" Jo shouted visibly upset

Jo aim her gun at Noah, but when she pulled the trigger nothing came out

"God dammit!" Jo groaned. "I'm out of ammo, how bout you Brick, you got any shots lefts." She asked.

Brick checked his gun and then shook his head.

"Sorry to say ma'am, but I'm out as well." Brick saids.

While Jo and Brick debated on what to do, Noah took it upon himself to try and climb down and get away. Until Jo realized and reacted quickly as she pick up a rock threw it at the young indian boy's head, as he fell at least 10 feet before until hitting the ground passing out upon impact.

Brick immediately run up to Noah to check if he was.

"Jo! Brick shouted. "What the hell was that all about, you could've have seriously injured him!

"Oh calm you tits Private Bedwetter, I didn't ev-"

Jo immediately falls over asleep as Brick shot her with his gun as he lied about having no ammo. He then proceeded to pick up the bookworm bridle style to get him some medical attention.

"Let's go find you some help soldier." Brick mumbled as he run back into the forest while carrying the passed out bookworm.

(Confessional: Brick)

"I swear Jo doesn't care about anyone but herself, she could have seriously hurt that poor boy." Brick sighs. "At the very least I was there to help out.

"Attention Campers, please come to the bonfire so we can see which team won, and which one is sending someone home." Chris said over the intercom

The scene switches to all the campers all gathered all fire, aside from Noah and Brick as those two went to the infirmary.

"Sooo." Chris asked innocently. "How was your first challenge?"

Upon asking he was meet with serve groans from the campers.

"That's what I'd like hear." Chris said smiling brightly. "But anyway, the campers who got slept were Heather, Cody, Max, Dave, Sky, Jo, and Harold. And surprisingly the person with the most takedowns was Noah, didn't know the little book worm had it in him." Chris said scratching his chin.

"Wait hold on! Jo interrupted. "I had two takedowns two so shouldn't it be a tie."

Chris smirked. "Actually Jo, you took out Noah with a rock, not a sleep dart, so technically it doesn't count."

"That totally bullshit and you know it McLean and you know it." Jo said.

"I don't write the rules, I just enforce them." Chris stated.

"What the hell are you talking about, you do write the rules!" Jo shouts.

"That's beside the point." Chris saids not listening to Jo complaints. "Any I'll tell you what you teams are so you can get nice and comfy with you new playmates.

Chris took a list out from his and cleared his throat.

"The members of The Screaming Gophers are Cody, Heather, Jo, Max, Topher, Sugar, Lightning, Dave, Gwen and Courtney." Chris announced

Some campers like Gwen and Cody smiled towards one another, while other like Lightning and Jo glared at each other.

"As for rest you sorry losers, the members of the Killer Bass are Noah, Brick, Duncan, Sam, Sky, Dawn, Zoey , Beth, Anne Marie and Harold."

Duncan smirked and looked toward Dawn. "Well, I guess you were right fairy princess."

Dawn smile smugly."Told you so."

"Anyway." Chris said interrupting the idle chit-chat. "Since the Killer Bass only had one person down opposed to the Screaming Gophers 5 members down, today's winners are The Killer Bass!" Chris announced.

Cheer and applauses can be had from the Killer Bass members and groans and sighs for the Screaming Gophers.

"Screaming Gophers, I'll see you guys at tonight's elimination ceremony."

The scene changed as a few hours had passed and Heather and Cody were meeting behind the cabins.

"So." Heather said. "Have you thought about my alliance offer."

Cody looked a little nervous. "I have and…...I accept, but the moment I feel your going to do something shady the alliance is off."

Heather looked like she about to bursting with excitement as she had now a chance at winning this game again. So without thinking she hugged Cody tightly, and after realizing what she was doing she blushed in embarrassment.

There was a awkward silence until Cody spoke. "So, since we're going to be working together, who are we targeting tonight. Because, you have a good chance of going home. Cody said.

Heather sighed. "Yeah your right." She was in deep thought for a few seconds until she came up with her idea."Ok, I think I have a idea, but it'll involve you convincing your little friend to not vote for if you can do that then I can handle the rest." she said confidently

"Yeah, I think I can manage that. But who are targeting then?" Cody asked

Heather whispered the name of she wanted to target into his ear. "Oh, that guy. He seems pretty annoying so I have no problems voting him out."

"Perfect, I'll go pull some strings, and you go talk to Gwen. We'll meet at the elimination ceremony and hopefully things go as planned." Heather said

They then proceed heading their separate ways to try and sway the vote tonight.

Cody found Gwen lying against a tree stump, Cody then sat down next to her.

Gwen smiled."Hey there strange, glad we get to be on the same team. But to bad Heather also one of them, but hey I think we could vote her out if we get a vote tossed her way.

Cody looked visibly nervous."Huh….actually Gwen, I was wonder if we could vote someone else out. I just don't Heather's anything to worry about right now as no one trust her enough to work with.

Gwen pondered this for a second."Eh, yeah you're right she can be dealt with later, but who did you have in mind.?" Gwen asked.

Cody whispered the answer of who he wanted gone in Gwen ear.

"That guy huh. Yeah sure I'm down for it." Gwen responded. "He kind of annoying anyway."

Cody looked really happy and hugged her."Thanks Gwen, you're the best." Cody run of to his next destination.

(Confessional: Cody)

"Wow! That was easier then I thought it be. I mean, I've never really sway anyone's vote, and I won't it's kind of fun."

The scene changed to nighttime at the bonfire where the lose team would have to vote off one of their own.

"Hello Screaming Gophers your votes are in, so let's waste no time to see you picked." Chris said. "Cause I really want to test are new form of transportation you guys will just love." He said smirking darkly.

"Anyway, the one who are safe are..."

"Cody."

"Gwen."

"Courtney."

"Sugar."

"Lightning."

"Dave."

"Topher."

Jo, Heather, and Max all looked towards one another.

"Max, Jo, Heather all of you got a least one vote tonight." Chris said while holding a tray with only two marshmellow. "So next one of you is safe is….Jo! Chris announced.

Jo calmed down as she caught her marshmallow.

Heather and Max worriedly looked at one another.

"Max, Heather….one of will be safe tonight." Chris said while holding the final marshmallow in his hand. "The person who is safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather." Chris finally said.

Heather smirked and run up to claim her prize.

"WHAT!?" Max roared. "How can this be...I haven't had time to unveil my evil plans."

"To bad dude." Chris said flatly. "Now, let's get to the fun part."

The scenes cuts to Max and and Chris standing on dock of shame while a giant boot isright behind Max.

"Welcome to the new way to sends you losers home." Chris said. "I call it, The Boot of Shame, patent pending. So any last words Max?" Chris asked

"Well since you asked." Max replied. "You have not seen the last of me Chris McLean, I will rise again and unleash my evil pla-." Before Max could have finished his sentence Chris push the button on his remote and sent the evil genius soaring into the night.

"Well, there goes one of 20 campers." Chris said. "But, what painful challenge do I have in store next time? Will Heather and Cody Alliance go far? Will Gwen and Courtney ever make-up?" Chris asked. "Well stay tuned because all will be answered right on TOTAL..DRAMA...SENDOFF." Chris announced

Votes:

Cody: "Heather said we should vote out Max seen she saids he doesn't really do anything for the team, so my votes for Max."

Gwen: "Cody told me if I should vote for Max. Sure I'll do it, we can get rid of Heather whenever we want plus him going on and on about his evil plans gets really annoying."

Lightning: "Heather asked me to vote off the little purple hair gnome, but the Lightning got bigger fish to fry. So my votes for Jo, Sha-Bye-Bye sucker.

Jo: "My votes for Heather. Back In All-Stars she kept trying to take the leadership spot for me and then got me boot off, well two can at that game."

Courtney: "I was going to vote for Heather, but Gwen asked me if I could vote for Max. I mean I don't really know the guy but I want to get on Gwen good side so Max it is."

Topher: "Heather asked if I could vote Max. So I guess I'll vote for Max since as long as it's not me then I don't care who goes home."

Dave: Usually I'd vote for sure Sky, but since she's not on my team, I'll choose Heather instead since no one like her anyway.'

Sugar: My votes fer Max. Heather told me he'd was planning to take the spotlight away from my I can't have that happen.'

Heather: "My votes for Max. God I hope I can pull this off.

 _ **Authors Note: Whew I got that chapter out pretty fast if I do so myself. But in all seriousness thank you all for reading and enjoy my work. By the way don't expect updates as quick as this as the only reason I got the chapter out so fast is cause I guess I was just feeling good. Oh and one more thing, it won't be important until later but the winner for each season in story are as in order: Owen, Beth, Al, Cameron, Zoey, and Shawn. Well that's all I have for you today, make sure leave a review to tell your thought on the story so far.**_


	3. The Great Race!

Last time, on Total Drama!" Chris opened with a quick recap montage beginning immediately with clips of campers shooting sleep dart at one another. "The first challenge went down and I can already tell this is going to be a good season. We had some heartwarming moments. " Chris saids as a clip of Courtney saying she sorry to Gwen. "And we had some...not so heartwarming moments." A clips plays of Jo knocking Noah out of a tree with a rock. "But all in all the first boot of the season turned out to Max to no one's surprise, but let's see what I have in store for the rest of the campers right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SENDOFF!" Chris announced.

(Fade to Opening Theme)

The music starts and Four spotlights and cameras come out of the grass then from a tree, the last two knocking down a beaver and a squirrel. Then a clapperboard clamps down, and the camera starts moving through forest past Chris sipping on a coffee

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, you guys are on my mind

(The camera moves up the mountain side at a very fast pace guiding through sever pine trees and wildlife until it reaches the top. When the camera reaches the cliff face then jumps into the water landing in a hoop as it goes in the water)

You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see,

(Cody is currently underwater trying to swim away from fang, when all of a sudden Heather comes in on a motorboat and smacks fang on the nose with a paddle. As she pulls Cody onto the boat she has a worried looked on her face, but before she could have said anything Fang was chomping onto to the motor of the boat making the whole thing explode sending Cody and Heather soaring through the air)

I wanna be famous.

(Its cuts to Dave and Sky arguing with each other somewhere in the forest when someone from above throws a balloon filled with honey on top of both of them, and as Dave runs to the nearest bathroom screaming like a girl Sky just sighs and looks above to see where the honey came from. The shot cuts to Duncan on top of a cliff laughing at his prank but then Dawn tugs on his ear as she motions for him to go down the mountain)

I wanna live close to the sun,

(Jo and Lightning are rock climbing on opposite sides of a waterfall when out nowhere when Cody falls on top of Jo and Heather falls onto of Lightning and they all fall into the water below screaming.)

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won

(Harold is seen showing a uninteresting Anne Maria his Karate move on a log)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day.

(Dave, with the honey still all over his face, knocks Harold and Anne Maria over sending them into the water below as he's running blindingly across the log failing his arms around until he runs into the outhouse confessional knocking Zoey out of it)

Cause, I wanna be famous!

(Chef is whistling innocently while stirring what seems to be a pot of green sludge, then glares back at Sam because his gameguy is making too much noise so he takes his gameguy and throws it in the pot of green sludge. The shots cuts to Beth sitting next to Sam patting him on the back as Sam has a sad look on his face)

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Noah is seen on the pier reading a book while on top of Bricks back as he's doing push-ups)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(Further on the pier we can see Max laughing evilly in front of the camera until Sugar pushes him off the dock so she can have the spotlight. Before she speaks she farts and has a sheepish grin on her out of embarrassment)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(We finally fade into the campfire in the night, where everyone is seated. We then get a close up of Courtney and Gwen blushing towards one another as their faces get closer, until Topher ruins the moment as he gets right into the camera face as he wants to be in spotlight. Pissed at Topher, Courtney kicks him in the kiwis. Everyone, but Topher and Courtney whistle on tune with a disturbed looks on their faces as they watched what happened to Topher. The camera zooms out show the whole cast, including Chris, and the title Total Drama Sendoff)

(Fade to Episode)

The episode opens up with a outside shot of the medical tent early in the morning. The shot cut one more time inside the tent to find Noah asleep in a bed with Brick in a chair next aslo asleep.

"Ughh." Noah groaned as he woke up. " Where am I?" Noah asked.

"You're in the medical tent." Chef responded as he was in his nurse outfit sitting at a table a feet from where Noah was sleep eating a sandwich. "Soldier boy there carried you back from yesterday's challenge after man-lady threw a rock at your head and you fell from the tree. But lucky you that you landed into a thorn bush or you might of had a few broken bone but ya came away with a mild concussion and a few bruises." Chef explained

"Oh I'm so lucky ." Noah said sarcastically rolling his eyes, then his stomach started to rumble. "Hey can I get some food, you know, something that doesn't look like it came out the dumpster."

"No can do, you get what everyone else gets so make sure to come to messhall in the next hour. And if you start to feel any pain there are some of painkillers there on the counter." Chef said as he left the medical tent on his way to the Mess hall.

Noah sighed rubbed his eyes. "Might as well get up and take a shower." But as Noah was getting up he had forgot Brick had was asleep in his lap while sitting in his chair.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about you." Noah said. "Hey, wake up." Noah then flicked the cadet in the face making him fall to ground as he awoke. After rubbing his forehead in pain he got and smiled seen the bookworm now awake.

"Oh hey you're awake." Brick said happily. "So how do you feel, you fell pretty high up from that tree." The cadet asked.

"Well aside from the massive headache and thorns in places places I don't want to mention, I'm fine. I've been through way worse on this show anyway." Noah answered. "By the way, how long have you been here?"

"All night, wanted to make sure you were alright and I feel I'm partly for the reason you're here in the first place." Brick answered.

"Eh, don't worry about it beside I've already told you I've been through way worse on this show so don't beat yourself up about it." Noah said. "I just wish I could eat some real food, but I guess that too much too ask."

Brick was in deep thought until an idea came into his head. "Hold up, I'll be right back." The cadet then ran out of medical tent in a hurry.

Five minutes later, Brick comes back with two apples and some berries in his hands. "Here you go." Brick saids as he hands Noah one of the apples and some berries. "And don't worry, I washed the berries and apples just to make sure they're safe."

"Where did you find all this?" Noah asked

"During yesterday's challenge while I was carrying you here, I passed by a few apple trees and berry bushes, so I look around here to see if I find any more and lucky me I did." Brick responded

"Well this totally beats Chefs nasty food. I swear, you and Owen are the only two who actually likes Chefs cooking."

"Well, they serve worse things this back at my military school so I'm use to it. Besides, this is the kind of food that puts hair on chest." Brick saids proudly.

"Well remind me never to sign up for army." Noah saids sarcastically as they both share a quick laugh. "You know what, your not so bad, well you know compared to other people here."

"Likewise." Brick said. "Well I'm going to run two laps around the island to get myself ready for the next challenge so if need anything just call for me." Brick then run out of medical tent to do his daily run.

(Confessional: Noah)

"Just so you know, I actually don't mind Brick all that much. He reminds me of too of my closest friends, Owen and Eva. Eva because he like to stay and fit and all that jazz. And Owen because he has this happy attitude that's kind of infectious." Noah lets out a small smile."Maybe being here won't be so bad after all."

The scene cuts Heather walking in circles by the campfire as she's in deep thought as waits for her alliance partner to arrive.

(Confessional: Heather)

"Last night was a close call, as I was right about people still want to get rid of me. If I want to win then me and nerd-face are going to need more allies….but that's easier said than done as know one here even trust me, I don't even think my own ally trust me." Heather sighs. "Why does everything have to be so difficult."

Cody then appeared from the bushes trying to be as sneaky as he could be since by any of the other campers. "Heather." Cody whispered, breaking Heather out of her deep thought.

Heather had an annoyed look on her face. "Well it's about time you showed up, where were you!" Heather whispered back.

"Sorry I was taking a shower, what did you want to talk about?"

Heather roller her eyes."Well if you couldn't tell even though I didn't go home last night, I was still in the bottom two, and that's a big problem.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Cody asked. "A lot of people on are team don't really like you, let alone want to work with…..but we could narrow do are options to see who would be a good fit.

"Good idea." Heather said. "Well Gwen, Courtney, and Jo hate me the most so not them. Dave and Lightning and plain annoying for different reasons, and Sugars just plain gross so not her either."

"So by process of elimination the only one left is…" Cody said

"Topher!" They both said in unison.

"Ughh, even though he's just basically Chris 2.0, he probably are best option we have. I'll go talk to him to see if he want's to join are alliance, I mean he had no problem voting with us." Heather said, but Cody stopped her in her tracks.

"Actually no, I'm going to go talk with him. If people see you two talking people are going to start suspecting something up. And….I don't trust you completely yet so I'd feel better if I went and did it myself." The geek said sheepish.

Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever nerd-face, but you better not mess this up."

"Don't worry I won't. I'll see you again after today challenge." Cody was walking back to the campsite to go find Topher until Heather said something caught Cody off guard.

"If you don't trust me why did you agree to work with me? I mean you could probably just get into an alliance with Gwen and just vote me out if you really wanted to."

Cody thought for a moment, then told her his answer. "Well…...to be fairly honest I don't know why myself either. But I do know when I see or feel a lady in need of assistance I'm there to help. Cody answered with a smile.

While his answer caught Heather a little bit off guard, it wasn't all that surprising he would say something as corny as that. But with that Cody ran off to find Topher.

(Confessional: Heather)

"To be honest I shouldn't be surprised, the little geek always did this whole chivalry act going." Heather smiles a bits. "But I guess I can't earn his trust so easily so I'll have figure out how to go about that."

Cody eventually found Topher in the bathroom as he freshening up for the day.

"Uh hey Topher, how it going?" Cody asked.

Topher turned around to face Cody as he was still applying some sort of cream onto his face. Cody cringed a little at the sight but shrugged it off. "Uhh is this a bad time dude."

"Well yeah but since you're already here what do you want? Topher asked annoyed with the conversation already. "And if it's advice about the gap between your teeth there really no helping you buddy.

Cody looked at his teeth in the mirror for a split second and quickly shook off Topher's insult. "What...no I came here to offer you a spot in my alliance."

"Hmmm very interesting, who else is in the alliance?" Topher asked

"Right now it's only me and Heather, so that's why I'm asking you cause you're the only one on our team she doesn't mind working with."

Topher looked really surprised."Ok, I have to ask why are you working with Heather?"

"She asked me the same question, and I guess I can't down a lady in need of my help, you know."

"Ok let me rephrase that question. Why are you working with Heather instead of Gwen?"

"Well because…..because…." Cody was stumped. "I actually don't know, it was kind of a moment where I didn't think about that, but I'm sure I could get Heather and Gwen to get along to work together."

"Even though I don't know either of them that well, I even I know that's horseshit." Topher deadpanned. "I mean I wouldn't want to be friends with the person who read my dairy worldwide, and I most definitely wouldn't want to be friends with the person who got my hair shaved off."

"Ok, ok you a point. I'll deal with that later right now let's just focus on the now, ok."

"Whatever you say man, but anyway I'll join your alliance now scat I have to freshen up for the camera." Topher said as he turned back to the mirror.

(Confessional: Cody)

"You know, Topher might have a point." Cody sighs. "Why didn't I think this though?"

The scene cut to the mess hall where most of the campers were sitting around eating there so call breakfast. Zoey just grabbing her breakfast from Chef went to a table that only had Dawn sitting there.

"Umm, hey Dawn. Do you mind if I sit with you? The redhead asked.

Dawn was in the meditating on the table as she opened her eyes. "Of course Zoey."

Zoey sat down with a smile on her face that quickly turned back into a frown as she was poking her food with a fork. Dawn noticed this and proceeded to see what was troubling her. "Zoey, what is troubling you. Your aura is looking a little blue."

Zoey sighed. "Well…..I just feel I don't have anyone to talk to here. Mike and Cam aren't here so I feel no here's my friend."

"Well Zoey, you just have to go out of your comfort zone and go talk to some of the other campers. I sense some of their aura and most of them are actually quite friendly and I'm quite certain they'll be pleased to be your friend. Plus, I consider you a friend."

Zoey smiled a bit at the last. "Aww thanks Dawn." She then embraced the small girl in a hug and then let go. "You know, you'd make a great therapist." Zoey said walking off to find someone new to chat with.

(Confessional: Dawn)

"Hmm I've never thought about my future career all that much. But as long as it involves helping other I don't care what I do."

The scene cut to the intercoms. "Hello Campers! Meet me in front of the mess hall in 30 minutes for the next challenge." Many of the campers groaned, while some just simply rolled there eyes just wanting to get it over with.

The scene cut all the campers in front the mess hall as Chris came down from a helicopter landing right in front of the campers. "Hello my lovely campers! You guys ready to have some fun!" Chris shouted from his megaphone.

"Chris your of idea of fun, is very different from the rest of the world's." Noah said.

Chris shrugged off the comment and continued on explaining the challenge."Ok guys, today challenge is fairly simple you all have 3 hours to get from the mess hall, all the way to the other side of the island. Now each member of your team that crosses the finish line gets a point for your team, and if every member of your team makes it across the finish line you win. But there are a few traps on the way there just so it isn't too easy for you. Oh and since the team's a team are uneven the Killer Bass are going to have to sit someone out for the challenge.

Noah immediately shot his hand up. " I'll stay back." He looked back at his team as they were not surprised at all that Noah was the one sitting out. "Look I'm still recovering from my wounds and you all know I'm no good in physical challenges.

Most of the Killer Bass nodded in agreement that Noah should sit out. "Well then it's decided, Noah come and join me in the helicopter so we can get to the finish line."

As they were taking off Chris had one more thing to stay. "Oh! And one more thing. You guys might want to pair up so if one of you gets stuck in a trap on the way to the finish line you''ll have someone to help you. See you kids in about 3 hours! McLean out!" The helicopter then flew Galway off into the distance.

Everyone looked confused but took Chris's advice and began to pair off.

Zoey looked a little nervous at first but then remembered Dawns words of advice.

(Confessional: Zoey)

"Dawn right, if I want to make friends I've got to go out there and find some for myself. But who should I talk to?"

Zoey went to go asked Beth if she wanted to go with her. "Hey Beth, do you want to walk with me and watch each other's back by any chance?"

Beth showed a huge smile on her face. "Sure, I'd love to. And I love the flower pin in your hair by the way."

"Aww thanks." And with that the two girl made there to the forest.

As Anne Maria was about to go through Harold tap her on the shoulder, much to Anne Maria's annoyance. "Ughh, what do you want? I swear if you go on tellin me some useless facts again, you're gettin a beat down!"

"Gosh!" Please do spray that stuff in my eyes again, my visions already poor enough as it. I just want to accompany you through this challenge."

"Oh yeah, and why should I tag along wit you?" Anne Maria asked.

"Well, so I can watch your back and you can watch mine. There's always safety in numbers." Harold responded.

Anne Maria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but the minute you start talking your gonna be in a world hurt, got it?"

Harold nodded and with that the two set off into the woods.

(Confessional: Anne Maria)

"Ughh, why do all the freaking boys always gravitate towards me! First the weird Zeke kid, and now this bozo Harold. I mean I know I'm hot and all, but I wish boys like Vito would follow me around instead."

(Confessional: Harold)

"I think my manly charms are starting to finally work on my fair Anne Maria. This time she didn't even hit me, so I'm making progress. Maybe I can write her a poem like I did for my ex LeShawna.

The shot cut to Courtney walking over to Gwen. "So Gwen, wanna pair up?" The CIT asked casually. The goth smile. "Sure why not. Hey Cody! You wanna come with me and Courtney?" Gwen asked. Cody looked back and smiled. "Sure, I'm down."

As the group of three were walking away Courtney had a annoyed look on her face.

(Confessional: Courtney)

"Why did he have to come along. I mean I know there friends and all but I why can't I get some alone time with my former and some to be best friend." She then quickly realized what she said could have been taken out of context. "I mean you know, in a friendly way." She blushes lightly

Everyone else went by themselves and the challenge had began. A montage played of some of the campers running into obstacles on the way to the finish. A clip of Cody and Gwen getting stuck in a pit, then a clip of played of Lightning running away from a bear, another clip of Beth and Zoey played them trying to get out of wooden cage that landed on top of them.

After about 2 hours and 50 minutes most the camper had gotten to the safe zone except Anne Maria, Harold, Sam, Dave, and Sky. But then out the clearing of the woods Anne Maria was dragging a very tried looking Harold through the dirt.

"What took you two so long?" Duncan asked

Anne Maria was sweating profusely as she had to drag the uber geek for quite sometimes. "Well sor-ry! But after 10 minutes of jogging this guy here drops to the ground saying he's got heart troubles or something."

Then out of nowhere again Sam coming running from the woods with his clothes torn with bite marks and scratch marks all over his body. As he passed the finish line he collapsed to the ground and passed out.

Chris laughed."Well, looks like Sam had some fun. But now it a down to the last two Dave and Sky. Who ever gets here first win the whole challenge for there team."

Chris's phone started to ring and he picked it up. "McLean here, what's up?" The person on other end started to speak and explained the situation to Chris. "Really, you can't be serious." Chris laughs a little. Ok, thanks for the heads up, McLean out." Chris hangs up the phone.

"Ok kiddies you're going to love this. Turns out Dave and Sky won't be able to get to the safe zone in time as there still at the mess hall."

Most of the campers looked dumbfounded, but Noah spoke up among the group.

"Why the hell are they still at the mess hall for?"

Chris smiled. "Glad you asked, turns out that they were in a heated argument and lost track of time I guess. But since both team are tied we should go to a tie breaker round."

Some of the campers had smiles on their faces as they would have a chance to still win this. But Chris wasn't done talking.

"But since I'm feeling especially lazy today, we'll be have a double elimination. So each of you pick your least favorite person and send them flying into the night sky, see you all later at tonight's elimination ceremony."

The scene switched to night as all the campers were at the camp fire, with Chris holding a tray of marshmallows. "Let just right to the chase. As it's no surprise that Dave and Sky are going home tonight so let's get this over with." Chris said.

The scene cut to Dave and Sky under the Boot of Shame on the dock. "So, any last words you two?" Chris asked.

"Well I'd just like to say that Sky's a cold-hearted ugly witch."

"And I'd just to say is that Dave is a crybaby wimp who needs to get a life." Sky shot back

"Well I'd just like to say that you a bit-" Dave couldn't finish as Chris had already pushed the button send both teens into the night.

"Wow, they come in arguing and they leave arguing. Ain't that beautiful." Chris said holding back a laugh.

"Well, will anyone find out about Cody's alliance? Will Zoey be able to make new friends? What do I have planned for next time. And when will I stop being so handsome? All of these questions will be answered next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...SENDOFF!" Chris announced.

 _ **Author's Note: Yes another chapter down, I think I'm getting the hang of this, but I'm running out of things to talk about in these author notes so I think I'll talk about why I got rid of certain characters. I got rid of Sky due to the fact that I had nothing planned for her and she was only really there to be a pain in ass to Dave and vice versa. So I decided to eliminate them both here cause I if one of them was gone the other would have no purpose so I killed two birds with one stone. But I actually originally had Dave get into the merge, but I scraped the idea last minute as I feel someone else would do in the megre then Dave would have. By the way while I have the list of people who will be in the megre and the final five, for the most part I'm making this up as I go along, any plot suggest or challenge idea's would be greatly welcome. Well that's it's for me, see next time Lovies.**_


	4. Update 1

_**Hello my lovey readers, JackHammerMan here. And I'm sorry in advance but there no new chapter today as I'm only a quart of the way through so it could be out within the next week at the very least(don't quote me on that), but onto what I really wanted to talk about. I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I'll tell you this. Tell who your favorite and least favorite character is in the story are, and also tell me who is you favorite and least favorite character in the whole Total Drama series. Tell me through reviews or PMs, and trust me it'll make since later, until next time**_


End file.
